


Still and Silent

by GayTragedy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Gay moments, Lesbians, No Revenants, all those gross sex tags like finger fucking etc, as much as i like a good smut, but he's still important to the plot afterwards, but some oc's for the sake of plot, champ is actually an important character sorry, everything is basically the same except for that, i don't want to rush it, idk when but there will be i promise, mostly canon characters, there is Gay, there will be smut, they break up quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTragedy/pseuds/GayTragedy
Summary: For years, Waverly's life was nothing but predictable: the typical nerd who was bullied ends up with the captain of the football team and they live happily ever after, that whole deal.  But when Waverly meets Nicole, predictability goes out the window.





	

Sometimes, Waverly wished she didn’t know how her day would go, because the second she woke up, she knew her day was going to suck.

Champ had stayed over last night, and while that was usually fun (if that’s a good word for it), the morning after was always messy. Clothes were strewn everywhere, condom wrappers littered the floor, and Waverly was freezing since her hulk of a boyfriend always hogged the blanket. His snoring sounded like an angry elephant, so she hardly got any sleep, and when she went into the bathroom, the toilet seat was left up. Sometimes, she really wondered if the semi-adequate sex was worth all the trouble… and why they never went to Champ’s place instead.

After dressing and cleaning up her room, she woke Champ up. It took a couple tries, and on the last one, she contemplated blasting an air horn in his ear. 

“What do you want?” he grumbled, still half asleep.

“Get some clothes on,” Waverly said with a smile, “I want to go out for breakfast.”

“Just make us something here,” he said with finality before burrowing back into the blankets.

Waverly rolled her eyes, but went downstairs and opened the fridge to see if Wynonna had actually gone grocery shopping like she’d asked. She shouldn’t have been surprised to find nothing but a half-empty bottle of whiskey.

She was about to leave a note for Champ saying she was going grocery shopping when the phone rang. When Waverly read the caller ID, she couldn’t help but groan aloud. Nevertheless, she answered. “Hello?”

“Good morning, Waverly,” came the gruff voice from the other end. “It’s Sheriff Nedley.”

With a sigh, Waverly asked, “What did she do this time, Sheriff?”

“Drunk driving, resisting arrest, and…” He cut off with a chuckle. “Jacobs, what was it she called you again?” Another few seconds and the sheriff started laughing again. “Maybe I shouldn’t repeat that. Anyway, just come and pick her up, like usual.”

“Like usual,” she repeated with a roll of her eyes before hanging up.

Yeah, this day was going to suck.

...

“Come _on_ , Waves, don’t give me a lecture this early in the morning!” Wynonna whined.

“I am so sick of having to pick you up from the police station every fucking week, Wyn,” Waverly said. Her sister was completely hungover and could barely make it to the Jeep, and it didn’t help that some douche of a cop had given her a ticket for parking right outside the door, even though she was right back outside a minute later. It was only ten o’clock and she was already pissed beyond belief.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Wynonna groaned.

“You really don’t! Not only do you risk other people’s lives by driving drunk, but you make me waste gas getting you and money on your fines and getting your car out of the compound. I had to leave Champ alone at the Homestead, and—“

“You left him alone?” Wynonna interrupted. “What if he invites his dumbass friends over again?”

“We aren’t talking about Champ, we’re talking about you,” Waverly growled. “This is the last time I do this. Next time, you’re on your own.”

“Whatever,” Wynonna sighed.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. She dropped Wynonna off outside, then peeled out to go to the grocery store for some much-needed food (she ignored Wynonna’s request for liquor).

Upon arriving to the store, Waverly parked—in a space this time—and went inside, grabbing a cart as she went. She quickly swiped items off the shelves and crossed them off on her mental list. She was almost done when she felt something suddenly make impact with her back and a hot liquid soaking through her shirt.

This was not what Waverly needed at that moment, and she was about to unleash fury that would send Satan running when she turned and the words stopped in her throat.

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t even watching where I was going! Jesus, I feel so bad…” 

She barely heard the words, though. She was somehow sucked into the brown eyes of the woman standing in front of her. She had long red hair, and she was much taller than Waverly. She was holding a phone in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, now nearly empty.

She was easily the most beautiful person Waverly had ever seen.

“Uh, are you okay?” the stranger asked, one eyebrow raised. Waverly realized she had just been standing there and staring with her mouth agape. The anger she had previously felt had completely dissolved.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine! It’s not a problem, really, I should have been walking faster, it’s really my fault, I can buy you a new cup of coffee if you want…” Waverly paused, realizing she was rambling, an infuriating nervous habit. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

She looked back up at the woman, as she had been staring at her feet throughout the rambling, and saw a soft smile and bright eyes. Waverly was mesmerized again, but so, it seemed, was the woman.

When she found her words again, she said, “Uh, I’m Waverly.” She offered her hand to shake.

The stranger took it and smiled. “Nicole. I just moved here. Already making a good impression on the locals, as you can see.”

Waverly giggled, but then remembered that her shirt was probably ruined. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ll ever get this stain out.”

The worry returned to Nicole’s eyes. “I really am sorry about that. I can pay for it; do you remember how much it was?”

“Nicole, it’s fine, don’t worry about it!” Waverly laughed. “I kind of hated this shirt, anyway. I just feel bad because you lost your coffee.” Why was she so nervous?

“Well,” Nicole continued, her voice taking on a flirtatious lilt, “maybe you can buy me a new cup. How about tonight?”

Waverly felt the blood rush right to her face. “Oh, gosh, no, I can’t. I’d love to- I mean, I’d _like_ to, but I have plans with my _boyfriend_.” The reason for stressing the word “boyfriend” was unclear to Waverly. Sure, Nicole might have been flirting, but she wasn’t gay or anything, there wasn’t anything to worry about.

Right?

Nicole smirked, but the disappointment in her eyes was clear as day. “Well, some other time then. We should trade numbers.”

Waverly’s heart sped up. “Y-Yeah, totally! Uh, just give me your phone.”

They put their numbers into each other’s phones and gave them back, but not before Waverly noticed Nicole looking at her intently when she was done. 

“Well, it was very nice meeting you, Waverly,” Nicole said with a smile that made Waverly’s heart skip a couple of beats, for whatever reason. “I’ll be in touch.”

Before Waverly could even come up with any words, Nicole was out of sight. Waverly looked down at her phone screen, the new contact still up. She couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face as she turned it off and stuck it into her pocket, continuing her shopping so she could get home and rid herself of her newly stained shirt.

Maybe today wouldn’t suck quite as much as she had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic, and I'm not sure how I did, so just leave a comment and let me know what you did or didn't like and what you want to see later on! I'm literally in love with these two, so I want to do my best. Thanks for reading!


End file.
